Kindred Spirits
by Katyakora
Summary: When Merrill and Anders find themselves trapped together for the night, understanding is reached and a friendship is formed. Neither could have predicted where that friendship might take them.
1. Chapter 1 Friends and Falls

_Disclaimer: All characters (excluding my stone cold bitch Haltera) belong to Bioware, because my imagination is good, but it ain't THAT good._

Friends

As she fell, Merrill couldn't help but wonder what had possessed her to attempt to shove him aside. Yes, she'd seen the ground crumble, and he'd been too distracted to hear her warnings, so she had tried to shove him out of harm's way. Unfortunately, her slight frame had not been enough to move the rock-encased human almost twice her size. He had glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, before their combined weight had overtaxed the crumbling floor, and they'd both found themselves falling into the cavern below. Oh well, Merrill thought, at least Anders can heal us when we hit the bottom.

Anders groaned, rubbing his aching head as he looked around. He lay on a very uncomfortable pile of rock, and he was fairly sure he'd broken a rib or two. He spotted Merrill lying just behind him, and with a wince, moved to see what he could do for her. She was alive at least, but unconscious, and bleeding from a nasty head wound.

The silly girl must have realised the floor was giving way and tried to help him, he thought. He had heard her shout something moments before they fell, but had ignored her, focusing instead on shooting lightening at the skeletons trying to hack him to pieces. Suddenly, he'd felt her weight hit him, and looked down to see why, raising an eyebrow as she tried to push him, then gave him an apologetic look as the ground gave way.

"Blondie? Daisy? You down there?" Varric's voice drifted down from high above him. Anders looked up to see the silhouette of two heads looking down from the cave above.

"Of course they're down there Varric, it's a blighted hole." Anders heard Haltera snap at the rogue.

"Calm down Hawke, it's a figure of speech." Anders could practically hear Varric rolling his eyes.

"When you two are done bickering, could you toss down some of the spare lyrium potions? Merrill is just a little unconscious." Anders called up in a dry, sarcastic tone.

"Praise the Maker! Give us a moment; I'll pad the bottles so they won't smash." Hawke called, and Anders heard her scamper away.

"I don't suppose we have any rope?" Anders asked hopefully.

"Sorry Blondie." Varric called back. "Hawke and I can head back to Kirkwall and get some, but you two will be stuck down there for at least the night."

"Anders, catch." Haltera ordered as her silhouette joined Varric's once more, and Anders just managed to catch the pack she dropped down before it landed on Merrill. "That pack has some food and all my spare potions in it. Varric and I will be back in the morning with Aveline and Fenris to get you out. Sleep tight." With that sentiment she was gone, already striding towards the cave's entrance.

"'Night Blondie. Take care of Daisy for me." Varric called as he followed her.

Anders took a swig of lyrium, and got to work healing Merrill. He was ravenous by the time he was done, and dug into Hawke's pack for in search of food. The pack turned out to contain a packet of dried beef strips and hard bread, the usual travel rations Hawke carried to keep her going. He was chewing away at a strip of meat, wishing he had something to wash it down with other than lyrium, when Merrill began to stir.

"Oh Creators have mercy, my head!" she groaned.

"Try not to move too quickly," Anders said as he moved to help her sit up, an elfroot potion in hand. "Here, drink this. It should help with the pain." He brought the bottle to her lips, and she drank gratefully. He returned the empty bottle to the pack once she'd finished, and turned back to see her directing a very sorrowful and apologetic look at him.

"I'm so sorry!" The apology burst from her lips as though a dam had breeched within her. "I saw the floor crack, and you couldn't hear me over the battle, I should have dragged you away with vines, or knocked you forward with a rock, not added my own weight, I should have known you were too strong for me to push over and now we're stuck and I'm so sorry!"

"Merrill, it's alright, calm down," he said, hands raised in a calming gesture. "It's my fault, I should have paid more attention when I heard you shout. Hawke and Varric have gone back to Kirkwall to get help; we'll be out of here by morning." Merrill took a deep breath, and finally seemed to calm down.

"Alright then. Do we have anything to eat? I'm rather hungry."

They ate together in companionable silence, the sound of their chewing all that could be heard in the confines of the cavern.

"It's very dark down here." Merrill said mildly once she'd eaten.

"Yes," Anders agreed, pulling his coat tighter around himself as he conjured a wisp of light, leaning back against the wall. "Cold too. Night must have fallen."

"I don't suppose we have anything to burn either?"

"Not unless you know a spell that can set fire to rocks."

"I thought so." Silence returned, sitting opposite each other, Merrill's knees drawn up to her chest to keep warm.

"Do you…do you ever have doubts, Anders?" Merrill asked quietly after a time. "About joining with Justice, I mean."

Anders looked at her in surprise for a long moment, not quite sure what had spurred her question.

"I suppose," he replied at last. "But then I think about all the mages locked in the circle, which will never know freedom until someone makes the necessary sacrifice." Merrill nodded gravely.

"I get like that sometimes. I wonder if maybe I miscalculated, made the wrong choices…but then I think of all the elf children, city and Dalish, that will grow up not knowing where they came from, what it was like to have a home."

"You had a home Merrill." Anders pointed out, remembering a similar point Fenris had once made to her.

"No, I had a family, a clan, but I didn't have a home. Nowhere was safe to stay too long, there is nowhere my people can go where they are not looked on as little more than intelligent beasts, to be tamed or destroyed."

"Something mages and elves have in common." Anders said quietly. "But is dealing with demons really worth what knowledge you might get from that mirror?"

"I don't know, is giving your body to a fade spirit really worth what you might be able to do for the mages?" Merrill shot back hotly. "I know what I am, Anders, and I know the risks. But you said so yourself, freedom will only come if someone is willing to make the necessary sacrifices. I choose to make that sacrifice."

"It's not quite the same," Anders said, raising a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to argue further. "But I get what you're trying to say. I suppose I can understand your position, even if I do think blood magic isn't the answer."

"Thank you." The smile she gave him over the tops of her knees was radiant. "It's nice to know someone understands. I feel so very alone sometimes." A shiver wracked her small frame, and her teeth began to chatter. Anders sighed, and began unbuttoning the front of his coat.

"Come here. We can't have you catching your death down here." He gestured her over, and she moved to his side, not quite sure what he wanted. He huffed, and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping them both inside his coat. She cuddled up against his chest, blushing furiously even as she savoured the warmth his body provided. She wiggled about a little, getting comfortable, until Anders suddenly cried out in shock.

"Merrill!"

"Oh I'm sorry Anders, are you hurt? I didn't know!"

"Yes, my ribs," Anders lied hurriedly, although in truth he'd healed them while Merrill was unconscious. "Just, sit still and try to get some sleep. Goodnight Merrill."

"Goodnight Anders." She rested her head on his chest, noting that his heart was beating very fast. It must be a human trait, she thought. Anders leant his head back against the wall, trying very hard to ignore how her grinding against his lap had affected him.

00000

Merrill woke several hours later, tucked up against Anders' chest, the feel of his slow, rhythmic breathing oddly comforting. She raised her head to watch him sleep, noting how carefree he looked, all stress gone from his features. His hair had fallen from it's tie in the fall, and his golden hair framed his face, matching the colour of his perpetual scruff. She'd always wondered what it felt like, and raised a hand to lightly trace a finger along his jaw. It felt rough and prickly, yet petting it was strangely soothing. Anders twitched slightly in his sleep, mumbling something in a language she didn't know. She suppressed a giggle as she thought of how adorable he was when he slept, reminding her of a ginger cat curled up in the sun. She wondered if he would purr if she scratched his chin.

His eyelids flittered, and Merrill became very aware of how close their faces were, almost nose to nose, and she could feel the brush of his breath against her lips. She swallowed and tucked her head back against his chest, trying to ignore her own blush. He shifted slightly below her, the rhythm of his breathing changing as he returned from the Fade. He rubbed a hand to his eyes, before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Merrill, time to wake up," he said softly, and Merrill bit her lip at the feel of his breath against her ear. She groaned theatrically, as though only just waking, untucking her body from it's cramped position to stretch.

"Merrill!" Anders cried again, as she inadvertently ground against him. This time Merrill felt the effect she was having on him, and stared at the other mage in shock.

"Sorry, that happens to a lot of males in the morning." Anders explained apologetically.

"Oh. So that's…normal then?" she asked, looking very unsure of the situation.

"Yes," he asserted, feeling very awkward.

"I see."

"Merrill?"

"Yes Anders?"

"Would you mind getting off me?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, sorry," she said as she scrambled out of his lap. She instantly lamented the loss of his warmth, but there was little she could do about it. "Shall I toast some of the bread for breakfast?" she asked, anxious for something to occupy herself with.

"Yes," Anders said gratefully. "Here, I'll cut it for you." They worked busily, using magic to make toasted sandwiches of the last of the meat and bread. Once eaten, there was little for them to do besides wait in silence.

Anders found himself arguing internally with Justice, who complained they were wasting time, conveniently ignoring the fact that they were trapped. His thoughts drifted to the cave's other occupant, and Justice began listing ways in Merrill might be used to help their cause. That sparked further argument, with Anders completely unaware of Merrill watching his expressions change with rapt fascination.

"She's a person, not a tool!" Anders snapped hotly, belated aware he'd said it out loud.

"Are you too arguing about Hawke?" Merrill enquired.

"Er, how did you figure that?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"She's the only woman I can think of that would have the influence Justice might want. I certainly wouldn't want to side against her." Anders snorted.

"Aside from Bethany, I'd say you're the only person who might survive siding against her. You're the only person I've ever actually seen her make the effort to be nice to."

"Really? I have noticed she is very …harsh when dealing with most people. Is she really nicer to me than everyone else?"

"Well, there is Fenris, but put two powerful warriors both angry at the world in the same room, and if they don't kill each other they're bound to get along like a house on fire. From what I've seen, she hates mages, and yet she adores you." Merrill laughed at that.

"She doesn't hate mages, Anders, if she did neither of us would be alive. She just doesn't trust people, that's all, mages included."

"So why does she trust you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," she said with a shrug. "Probably because I mostly only use blood magic when she asks, with her keeping an eye on me."

"Wait, Hawke ASKS you to use blood magic?" Anders asked incredulously. She nodded, her large, earnest eyes not comprehending his surprise. He ground his teeth in frustration, although he knew he really shouldn't be surprised. Hawke shared Merrill's view that blood magic could be used responsibly. Anders swore he would never understand that woman as long as he lived.

"Do you hear that?" Merrill asked suddenly, cocking her head to one side. Anders sat very still, ears straining, until the sound of footsteps reached them. They both looked up, and Anders almost wanted to cheer when he saw Fenris peering down into their hole.

"You two awake down there?" They heard Varric's voice call as his head joined Fenris'. "Rescue has arrived."

"Varric!" Merrill called up excitedly.

"Good to hear you're up and about Daisy." Varric responded, relief clear in his tone. "We'll have you out of there in no time." A rope began to descend down the shaft, and as they waited, Merrill turned to Anders.

"Could we be friends now, Anders? I've always wanted another mage for a friend, and you were so very understanding last night -,"

"Yes Merrill," He cut off her babbling, reaching for the rope with a chuckle. "We can be friends."

00000

As they made their way back to Kirkwall, Anders fell back to talk with Hawke.

"What do you want, Anders?" she asked in a bored voice, giving him an irritated look. Anders' eyes narrowed as he matched her look.

"Merrill said that you ask her to use blood magic. Is it true?"

"Yes, Anders. What's your point?"

"You are aware that the more she uses it, the more she exposes herself to the demon's influence?"

"And should she succumb to it, I'll take steps. Is that all?"

"No," Anders said defiantly. "I've known you for years now, and you don't truly trust anybody outside of your mother and sister, mages least of all. And yet you trust Merrill, a blood mage." Haltera snorted.

"You know, I always thought it was funny that Merrill was the only thing you and Fenris ever agreed on. You both look at her and see your own worst experiences with magic. I trust Merrill, because aside from the blood magic, the woman is a complete innocent. She has _always _been forthcoming about what she is, she never lies, never deceives, and if you truly knew me you would know that I respect that," she replied, and then looked at him sideways suspiciously. "Why does it matter to you that I ask her to use blood magic?"

"She's a fellow mage," Anders replied with a shrug. "So many in Kirkwall are lost to the demons as it is. I'd rather not lose a friend to them too." Haltera looked surprised, and almost approving.

"Huh. Glad to see you little impromptu sleepover helped you to see sense. I never thought I'd see you count a blood mage as a friend."

"Yes, well you're right," he admitted with a shrug. "Once you look past the magic, she really is an innocent. As her friend, I might be able to help her keep that innocence." Haltera rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only ever call on Merrill's blood magic as a last resort, so it only happens once in a blue moon. Now stop pestering me."

00000

It was midmorning the next day when Merrill arrived at Anders' clinic in Darktown. He saw her enter, and called a surprised greeting before he returned to examining a heavily pregnant young woman. It was a busy day, and he forgot she was there until he turned to go in search of burn salve, only to find the pot being offered to him by a smiling elf. He took it with a muttered thanks, giving instructions on it's use to his patient before turning back to her.

"What brings you down here Merrill?" he asked, absently brushing dirt off his coat. She looked up at him shyly.

"I'd like to help, if I can. I've finished my errands for today, and you seem to be terribly busy, and I was taught a little healing, not the magical kind, the normal kind, and Varric says it's good for me to leave the house every once in a while and I brought us some lunch and I'll just stop talking now." Anders couldn't help but smile at the adorable elf.

"Oh course you can help, it's always nice to have a few volunteers."

He was soon lost in his healing again as the afternoon brought the injured from an accident at the docks. Merrill turned out to be an excellent triage nurse, judging what needed immediate attention and what could wait, bandaging and treating minor wounds while Anders saved lives with complex surgeries. Every time he felt himself reaching exhaustion, a small lyrium potion would be silently left at his side before he even saw her do it.

Evening came, and Anders felt about ready to collapse as he doused the lanterns at the door, having finally treated all the injured workers.

"Thank you so much for today, Merrill," he said fervently as he sat down inside. "I don't think I could have saved so many today without you."

"Oh, that's very kind of you Anders, but you really should eat something," she replied, looking concerned. "I'm sorry, but I gave our lunch away to some children. Do you have any food here?" He looked at her blankly.

"You know, I actually have no idea if I do or not," he said sheepishly.

"Oh well, you'll just have to have dinner at my house then," she said cheerfully as she dragged him out of his chair and out the door.

"Wait, what?" he spluttered, fighting through his exhaustion.

"You haven't eaten all day, aside from lyrium, and you don't have any food of your own. I can't very well let my friend starve, can I?"

"Well, a home cooked meal does sound good," Anders relented, silently telling Justice to shut up, he couldn't free the mages on an empty stomach, and he knew from experience that Merrill was a fine cook. The spirit grumbled, but grudgingly admitted that Merrill's blueberry muffins were a worthy distraction.


	2. Chapter 2 Bed and Breakfast

Bed and Breakfast

Three bowls of stew and half a dozen blueberry muffins later, and Anders was feeling very content and lethargic. Merrill had kept up a near constant stream of chatter as she cooked and ate, requiring only occasional prompts from the exhausted healer as she talked about everything from alienage life to Isabella's boots. Anders wasn't even aware he was nodding off until gentle hands helped him up out of his comfortable armchair, leading him to her room, where he promptly collapsed in her bed.

Merrill frowned at the sight of him, wondering how many nights he had collapsed in his own bed, without eating a proper meal all day. Very carefully, she removed his boots and jacket, tucking him up in the warm blankets. On an impulse, she kissed his forehead, like Keeper Marethari had when she'd tucked Merrill into bed as a child.

The thought made her melancholy, and she found herself humming an old, mournful lullaby as she cleaned up after their meal. It was only much later, when she was sitting by the fire reading and getting drowsy, that she realised she had no idea where she was going to sleep. She didn't have any spare blankets, but she had no idea how a human would react to finding someone in their bed. Well, it was her bed, and she had spent the previous night in his lap, for Mythal's sake, but she found herself nervous at the thought of getting into bed with him.

At that moment, there was a scratching sound at the door.

"Kitten?" Isabella's voice slurred from the other side of the door. "Lemme in, 's cold out here." Merrill opened the door, and a very drunk Isabella stumbled in, giving the elf a happy smile. "Thas my girl, such a sweet thing." She looked around blearily. "Don't have any ale do you?"

"I'm afraid not, but I can make us some tea if you like?"

"It'll do. Can I please stay here tonight Kitten? Corff says I'm not allowed back 'til he's had a chance to calm down and clean up the blood stains." Merrill gave her friend a sympathetic look over the teapot.

"Of course you can Isabella. You had another argument with Hawke, didn't you?"

"No," Isabella answered with a pout, which Merrill knew meant yes. "Maker's hairy balls, you'd think a woman that fiery in bed would loosen up every now and then. I swear all she does is kill things and argue with me. Well, sex too, I spose."

"She only argues with you because she cares." Merrill pointed out as she handed the rogue a hot mug of tea.

"And thas what I don't get! Why is she bothering with me if she wants a better person? Stupid, sexy Hawke with her hot angry sex, why does she have to spoil it by making me feel responsible about shit?"

"Well, why do you bother with her if she makes you so angry?" Merrill never got an answer, as Anders chose that moment to mutter in his sleep, catching Isabella's attention.

"Merrill," she gasped incredulously, looking at her friend wide eyed. "Is there a _man _in your _bed?_"

"Oh yes, I offered Anders dinner after he finished at his clinic today, he didn't have any food of his own. After dinner, the poor dear was so exhausted he almost fell asleep at the table, so I moved him to the bed." Isabella just stared at her friend for a moment.

"Merrill, you are the only woman I've ever met who could have a perfectly innocent explanation for having a man in her bed." Isabella said with a chuckle and a shake of her head. "Which reminds me, what happened between you two in that cave last night? I didn't think you two were 'casual dinner' kind of friends. Oh, you know, friends at all."

"We talked a bit." Merrill replied after taking a sip of her tea. "Mostly about doubts and why we do what we do. We…reached an understanding, I suppose." Isabella pouted.

"Aww, why is it no one else ever resolves their differences with angry, sweaty sex? It's much more fun than talking." She giggled at her friend's furious blush.

"Well, um, he was kind enough to let me share his coat for warmth…so I sort of spent the night in his lap." Merrill managed to stutter out.

"Ooh, were there stirrings?" Isabella asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Stirrings?" Merrill asked, confused.

"You know," Isabella gesture to her lap with a lecherous grin.

"Oh. Um I suppose yes. In the morning." She frowned. "He said it was normal for most men."

"Aww, poor Anders got himself some morning wood with no privacy to take care of it. Unless," She fixed her friend with another hopeful grin. "You took care of it for him?"

"Isabella!" Merrill exclaimed, her face flaming.

"I'll take that as a no," Isabella said with a huff. She glanced down at her empty mug. "At any rate, we should probably get some sleep. I'm supposed to help Hawke throw Aveline at Guardsman Donnic tomorrow."

"Um, Isabella?" Merrill said as the rogue headed for the bedroom. "Anders is in the bed."

"So? I'm sure we can squeeze, and he'll make an excellent bed warmer."

"You really think he won't mind?" Merrill asked nervously.

"One sec'," Isabella said, and then bent over Anders' sleeping form.

"Anders? Justice? Me and Kitten are going to jump in with you, ok thanks." A slight grunt was all the response she got. She turned back to the elf. "See it's fine."

"All right, I'll bank there fire." Merrill relented. When she returned to her bedroom, Isabella was curled up between Anders' back and the wall, smiling peacefully. Very carefully, Merrill got in on Anders' other side, forced to use his arm as a pillow. Isabella was right, the bed was delightfully warm, and he smelled pleasantly of elfroot and old books.

"Kitten?" Isabella mumbled from behind Anders. "Sing that song for me please? You know, the one you sang when I was throwing up behind the Hanged Man." Once again, Merrill began to hum the lullaby she'd sung earlier, and both women drifted off to sleep.

00000

The dream was an old one, well worn with age and repetition. Anders was a senior enchanter back at Kinloch Hold, no longer a prison, but a school. Children went home at the end of term, to help bring in the harvest and to celebrate Feastday and Satinalia. Anders himself had just finished teaching a class preparing students for their Harrowing, teaching them what to expect and how to survive in the Fade. Almost every mage passed their Harrowing now, and had the option of continuing their studies or going out into the world, selling their services as a mage and starting families.

A hand touched Anders' shoulder where he sat at his desk, and he looked up into warm, smiling eyes.

"You should get home Anders," Karl said firmly. "You're other half will have my guts for garters if you're late again. Apparently there's a surprise waiting for you."

Anders clasped the other man's hand warmly, a part of him aware that his friend was dead and this was a dream, but it was still good to see him again. He stood and stepped out the door of his office onto a garden path, as always happened in this particular dream. As he made his way through the garden, a young girl with long golden hair came scampering out of the bushes, throwing herself at him. He never saw her face, but as he hugged her close, it was enough to know she was his little girl and she loved him.

He carried her in his arms to the cottage he called home, a sturdy brick house nestled between the trees of an overgrown garden. His daughter jumped down from his arms, and ran laughing into the house. He followed a little nervously. It had been a while since he'd had this dream, had not had it since joining with Justice, in fact. The last time he'd set foot in this house, it had been the Warden-Commander standing in the kitchen waiting for him, a big, silly grin on his face as he offered Anders a wheel of cheese.

This time the kitchen smelled strangely of wild flowers and cinnamon, and he could hear someone singing somewhere in the house, but the kitchen was empty. That was strange, there had always been someone waiting for him in the kitchen, offering him a hot meal and welcoming him home. Abruptly, the scene disappeared, and Anders stood in the barren wastes of the fade.

"There was a desire demon here." Justice's inhuman voice came from Anders own lips. "She retreated when she felt my presence." Anders huffed. "Damn. I wanted to know who she was going to be this time."

"You have dealt with her before?" Justice asked angrily.

"Not exactly. She makes this dream, and I enjoy the ride, as long as she doesn't try to make a deal with me. Standard procedure for dreaming mortals." At this point, Anders realised he could still hear singing, drifting eerily along the ethereal winds of the Fade.

00000

"Well, this is cozy," Varric remarked dryly, an eyebrow cocked as he observed the three of them snuggled up together in Merrill's tiny bed.

"There's no need to shout," Isabella grumbled, opening one eye to glare at the dwarf grinning in the doorway. Anders woke next, looking down at the elf nestled against his chest, and then at the pirate spooning him.

"Please tell me this isn't what it looks like," he pleaded with a groan, his head flopping back down onto the pillow. Isabella couldn't help but notice that he was careful not to disturb Merrill, one arm still draped over her sleeping form.

"Oh don't worry, Merrill refused to let me soil your virtue while you slept." She turned to Varric as Anders silently thanked the Maker. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Believe it or not Rivaini, I was worried you may have stumbled into trouble out on the mean streets of Kirkwall." He leaned casually against Bianca. "Thus I went looking this morning to make sure you'd found somewhere safe to sleep. Merrill's is usually your second choice, but I didn't think there was much chance you'd be at Hawke's." He had been giving Anders a very pointed look as he spoke, something the mage completely missed. Instead, he was staring moodily at the cloth covered Eluvian in the corner.

Merrill began to stir, and he was suddenly very aware of her lithe form pressed against him. While his mind wandered, his body had definitely reacted to being sandwiched between two beautiful women, and as Merrill stretched, her hips rolled back to press firmly against his arousal. He bit back a moan.

"Merrill," he said quietly, his voice strained.

"Yes Anders?" she responded with a tired little smile.

"Do you remember yesterday morning?"

"Yes, of cou…oh." She scooted as far as she could away from him without falling of the bed, a bright pink flush on her cheeks. Anders yelped as Isabella suddenly pitched his rump.

"Is poor Anders feeling the morning?" she asked salaciously. He rolled his eyes at her. He was ready to shoot back a sarcastic answer about how she'd be the same in his shoes, but thought better of it as he finally realised Varric was glaring at him pointedly.

"I'll get breakfast started shall I?" Merrill said as she got out of bed, still blushing.

"That'd be great Sunshine. Rivaini, why don't you give her a hand?" His tone was light, but he was stroking Bianca idly as he spoke. Isabella pouted at having to miss the show, but duly got out of bed. Varric drew the curtain between the bedroom and the main room once she left, and strode towards a very nervous Anders still sitting in the bed.

"Well Anders," he said quietly, and Anders did not miss the fact that he had used his name, "care to explain how you wound up in Daisy's bed?"

"It's not what it looks like," he said with a groan as he rubbed his eyes. "She helped me in my clinic yesterday, and I didn't have any food, so she offered to make me dinner, after which I fell asleep at the table. I'm assuming either she, or Isabella put me in the bed." He looked down, only now realising he wore only his breeches. "And apparently undressed me. Maker I hope it wasn't Isabella…" Varric chuckled.

"Well, just don't make a habit of falling innocently into Daisy's bed. Bianca will only buy that the first time."

"Understood," Anders replied with a nod. "It's not like that, I swear. We're just friends."

"That's a hell of a lot more than you were a few days ago." Varric said with a snort. "It's good though, Daisy could use more friends. If I weren't so sure he'd kill her, I'd be tempted to lock Fenris in a cave with her."

"Are you insane?" Anders asked dryly as he pulled on his shirt. "She doesn't need friends _that_ bad."

"You're probably right," Varric conceded as both men entered the main room.

"Oh, you're just in time!" Merrill said brightly as she placed a heaped plate of flat, round cakes on the table.

"What are these?" Anders asked curiously as he inspected the golden rounds.

"It's an old Dalish recipe, sweet cakes cooked in a pan. They don't take much to make and their easy to make. I don't think there is a common word for them."

"We'll just call them pancakes," suggested Varric. "Andraste's tits, they smell good." Merrill beamed at him, then jumped with a start at a sudden pounding on the door.

"That sounds like a Hawke kind of knock," Anders commented as he tucked into his pancakes. "Maker's breath, these are good!"

Merrill opened her front door, and sure enough, there stood Haltera Hawke, flanked by Fenris and Sebastion. Her dark eyebrows shot up as she took in the group at the breakfast table.

"Huh. So this is where you all got to. I was starting to think you'd all been kidnapped." She glared at Isabella. "I've been looking everywhere for you," she said sternly.

"Well, you found me." Isabella replied glibly, shoving hunk of syrup-soaked pancake in her mouth.

"Would you all like to join is for breakfast?" Merrill asked brightly. "We made plenty." Haltera's usually stoic face gave Merrill a soft smile.

"We'd love to Kitten." She gracefully sat down opposite Isabella. "I wasn't aware you'd all made plans to have breakfast together."

"Oh, we didn't," Merrill explained as she set about serving her three new guests. "Anders had dinner here last night and stayed over," Anders, Hawke and Sebastion all choked on their mouthfuls as she said that, "He was so tired he fell asleep at the table. And then Isabella decided to visit and she stayed over too. Varric came looking for her in the morning, and with so many guests I thought I'd make us breakfast. But I made too much, so I'm glad you could join us."

"Well, I suppose that explains it," Hawke said, although she was giving Anders a strange look that he decided he definitely didn't like.

The conversation soon turned to Hawke's task later that day, and before he knew it Varric had volunteered Anders to join her, leaving him and Isabella to help Merrill clean up after breakfast. And so he was forced to only briefly thank Merrill for her hospitality before following the ever brisk Hawke out the door, feeling strangely unhappy to be leaving.

_A/N:I had a lot of complaints in my earlier fic, 'Anyone but you' that my chapters were too short. However I have discovered that consciously attempting to write long chapters just means that take FOREVER to write. So I hope your happy_


	3. Chapter 3 Denial and Defiance

Denial and Defiance

Merrill became a fixture at the clinic after that, spending most afternoons there and always mindful to bring food to prepare for dinner. Anders found himself shocked by how much he felt her absence on the days she couldn't be there. With her help, the clinic was far more efficient; always well stocked with potions and bandages, and Anders found himself with a small measure of free time, a luxury that had been sorely lacking since he opened the clinic three years ago. He spent most of it with Merrill, talking in the evenings as they enjoyed whatever meal she had made. He would walk her home, even though she protested that she knew the way and would be fine, because he didn't trust her not to get lost. Once safely home, he would spend the rest of the evening working on his manifesto, or with the mage underground. He had briefly considered approaching Merrill about joining the underground, but had dismissed the idea. He didn't want to get her involved; she was at risk enough as it was.

Anders knew exactly what was happening to him. He was twenty-eight years old, and had been around the block a time or two. He'd tried to ignore it, had tried to deny it to himself, but Justice had an annoying habit of pointing out when he lied to himself. Anders noticed Merrill's absences because he missed her. He spent most days in the clinic with her, and then spent most of his free time with her. He walked her home every night so he could sleep soundly knowing she had made it home safe, and so he could spend a few more minutes with her. Anders was falling for her, and he was disgusted with himself.

There had been a time in his life when love wasn't even in his vocabulary. Love was just something stupid people got themselves into, only to have the Templars use it against them. Anders had had more than his fair share of lovers, and had always kept things strictly about the pleasure. There had been a time or two when those he had bedded had asked for something more, but Anders had always walked away. He had been a notorious Lothario, until Karl. Karl was supposed to have been the same as all the others, just another bed-warmer until his next escape. But eventually Anders realised he had been making excuses to himself, putting off his next attempt simply to spend more time with Karl. It had been both terrifying and exhilarating, especially when he finally understood that Karl felt the same. But then the Templars had found out, and Karl was sent off to the first circle that requested new talent. Anders escaped again the night that Karl was taken away.

He thought he had hardened his heart further after that. He didn't realise that Karl had opened a floodgate within him, and when he later found himself conscripted into the wardens, he also found himself falling head over heels for the Warden Commander… who was very happy with his elven lover. Anders was surprised to realise that the memory still stung, seeing the Commander's infectious smile light up when he received a letter from the absent elf, overjoyed to learn that the ex-crow still lived, and still cared.

Thus, it had been almost a relief when events transpired to merge him with Justice and flee Amaranthine and the Templars that still hunted him, despite his refuge with the Wardens. They had found refuge in Kirkwall, only for Anders to find himself with a growing affection for a Dalish blood mage eight years his junior. He wasn't sure what disgusted himself more, that he was falling for a blood mage, or that she was so much younger than him.

Justice was no help. He couldn't comprehend Anders' problem beyond the fact that she was a distraction. He didn't understand affection or attraction, nor did he understand why her age mattered. Anders sometimes envied the spirits uncomplicated world view. He constantly argued against Anders spending what the spirit deemed to be 'unnecessary' amounts of time with her, something Anders was grudgingly grateful for, since the spirit unwittingly kept him a gentleman.

For her part, Merrill seemed happy to have him as a friend, and to have something to do most days. Anders had no reason to believe his feelings might be reciprocated, and he was loathe to lose the bubbly, intelligent girl's friendship. So he kept his affections to himself, and simply enjoyed her company.

Anders' relatively quiet existence was rocked on the day he learnt of the Tranquil Solution.

The young messenger had been wild-eyed and shaking when he burst into the clinic, thrusting a crumpled parchment into the startled healer's grasp before bolting from the room, narrowly missing knocking down a surprised Merrill. Anders had recognised him; he was a member of the mage underground, smuggling correspondences to and from his sister in the Gallows. Urgently, Anders un-crumpled the note, his eyes scanning and quickly deciphering the code before his jaw dropped. It was a transcript of an overheard conversation between two Templars. Ser Alrik's plan to make all mages tranquil was clearly spelled out.

"Anders?" a hesitant voice queried. "What's wrong?" Anders turned to look down into the eyes of the mage at his shoulder, and unbidden visions erupted before his eyes. He saw her usually bright eyes, blank and empty, looking at him from beneath that loathsome brand.

"No," he heard himself murmur, and Merrill's face pinch with concern, her hand coming to rest reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Anders? I don't understand." The concern in her voice and the feel of her warm hand on his shoulder drew him back to himself, and he set his jaw grimly.

"Merrill, I need you to go and find me Hawke. I'm going to need her help."

00000

"I Am No Demon!" Justice thundered at the frightened girl. "Are You One Of Them, That You Would Call Me Such?"

"Stow it, Anders, I don't have time for this." Haltera's cold command fell on deaf ears, and Justice advanced on the trembling mage, his hand poised to strike and crackling with power.

"NO!" The cry rang out through the cavern, not a disbelieving shriek of horror, as her companions would have expected, but a steely declaration of defiance. Merrill placed her slight frame in front of the girl, blocking the spirits path of attack. She planted her feet firmly, her staff gripped ready at her side, her eyes staring down the raging abomination.

"Stand Aside, Blood Mage!" he bellowed. "Or You Shall Share Her Fate. Justice Will Be Done!"

"You will not touch either of us." Merrill's voice rang out steady and sure. "Because, that is NOT justice. If you destroy what you came here to save, then you will be nothing more than the demon she claimed you to be!"

"I AM NO DEMON!" he roared, his face inches from hers, brilliant tendrils of power leaking out from his eyes and the cracks in his form.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" she bellowed back, her face furious as she glared him down. Haltera and Sebastian watched from the sidelines, neither inclined to interfere with the battle of wills. Haltera smirked to herself, surprised and proud of Merrill's strength and audacity, while Sebastian was dumbstruck by it, astonished at the normally meek girl's unbridled anger.

Justice's poised arm was shaking now, the two mages gazes still firmly locked, and the power that leaked from him sparked and crackled wildly. It was obvious to those watching that the abomination warred within himself, though it was unclear who was winning.

"Give me back my Anders." The command, though sure and demanding, was almost a whisper, and carried a surprising tenderness. "…Demon." The slur was added almost as an afterthought.

Justice unleashed a primal roar, his power burning even brighter. But before he could strike, Anders physically wrenched himself back and away from the elf.

"You will not harm her!" he cried as he stumbled back, his power drawing back into his body. Panting with the effort, he raised haunted eyes to gaze at the audacious, beautiful elf that still stood her ground. Their eyes met, and a small smile touched her lips, as her shoulders visibly slumped, satisfied that Anders was back in control. She turned to the girl behind her.

"Go now. He won't harm you." She said warmly.

"Thank you," the mage replied fervently, then turned and fled.

"I…I, I almost killed her…" Anders stuttered in horror. "I…I have to go." With a last tortured look at Merrill, he followed the frightened mage from the cavern.

_A/N: For the purposes of this story, I decided that Merrill was 16 at the beginning of DA:O, and 17 when she becomes a companion in DA2, so she's only 20 in Act II. Anders I made 25 at the start of DA2, even if he is looking a bit weathered, so he is 28 at this point._


	4. Chapter 4 Reward or Punishment

Reward or Punishment

Merrill hung back by the clinic's entrance when Haltera went to confront Anders. Sebastian followed her lead, observing the young mage's reactions intently as she cringed during the screaming match and gasped when Anders suggested he leave. The exiled prince placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling down sympathetically when she looked up at him in surprise. She flashed him a grateful smile, even as her thoughts churned uneasily.

_Elgar'nan, I can't believe I did_ that!_ Justice could have killed me!_She thought to herself. Her hands still shook slightly from their harrowing exchange in the caverns below the Gallows. At the time she had been so sure, so certain that her Anders would never willingly hurt her. The realisation that she thought of him as hers had shocked her slightly, but in retrospect, it really shouldn't have. She spent as much time as she could in the human mage's presence, her wandering feet always somehow finding their way to Darktown, as though drawn by an unseen force. She wondered what her clan would think of the way she looked at the older mage, admiring his selflessness and drive, as well as the way the light made his golden hair shine, or the way his shoulders filled out his shirt. He was so different to all the other men she had met, not slight and delicate-looking like elves, but not scary or intimidating like most human men. To her, he had become a symbol of warmth and safety, and dare she even think it, affection. She had never been any good at reading people, and she had dared not act on her feelings, for fear they were not shared.

Relief flooded her as Hawke scoffed at Anders' offer to leave, mocking his conviction to expertly goad him into staying. She shoved Ser Alrik's letter into his hands and turned and left, a dutiful Sebastian following. Merrill quietly closed the door behind them, leaving her alone in the clinic with stunned mage.

Anders stared down at the parchment he clutched, the proof that the Tranquil Solution had never been a true threat. Relieved as he was by this news, a new dread filled his being. Mages(Merrill) were safe from Ser Alrik, but not from him. He knew exactly how close he had come to killing her today, and that knowledge shook him to his very core. He had finally realised just how dangerous he was, even to those he sought to free.

"Anders?" He heard her ask tentatively from behind him.

"You shouldn't be here Merrill," he stated quietly without turning. He didn't deserve to even look at her.

"I'm…sorry?" Merrill was confused by his statement. She'd always been welcome at the clinic before. She moved around to force him to face her.

"I almost killed you!" he cried in anguish, and Merrill could now see the horror and pain in his eyes. His hands gripped her shoulders and he forced himself to look her dead in the eye. "I'm not safe for you to be around, Merrill. I could hurt you. And that might kill me as surely as the Templars." He prayed she would understand, and stay away. It would be torture, only seeing her when they both accompanied Hawke, but he would do it. He would do anything to keep this sweet elf safe.

"Oh, I get it now!" Merrill suddenly said brightly. Anders let himself sigh in relief. "You're trying to run away from your problems again." Anders froze at the statement, stunned.

"What?" he managed to ask.

"I've noticed this about you," she said sagely, stepping away from him to move the kettle over the fire. "Most problems you try to fix. I think it's probably a part of your nature, being a healer." She added tea to the kettle. "But if you don't know how to fix it or handle it, you get scared, and run away. You didn't know how to handle being in the circle without Karl, so you ran away. You didn't know how the wardens would react to your merge with Justice, so you ran away. And now," She paused to pour them both a steaming cup of tea. "You're afraid of losing control around me." She said it simply, knowing it to be fact. She sipped at her tea. "But you can't run away. Hawke pointed out that you're too committed here. But you can," She handed him his mug. "Push me away. Is that everything, or did I miss something?"

"Merrill, I…" His eyes caste down, and he looked almost ashamed. "I don't know how else to fix this." The admittance was difficult, and he was surprised to hear her giggle.

"Don't be silly Anders. There's nothing to fix. You already proved today that you're strong enough to stop Justice from doing something truly horrible."

"I almost killed you and that girl!"

"But you didn't. You stopped yourself." She paused for a moment, her pale cheeks blushing pink. "I'm glad to know you care so much."

"Well, ah, yes I, I value you as a, ah, friend, and ah…" Anders stuttered, blushing harder than Merrill. He raised the mug to his lips as though attempting to hide behind it.

"Oh." Anders didn't miss the disappointed note.

You Are Lying. Justice rumbled from the back of his brain.

"Quiet you!" Anders muttered. Merrill looked at him quizzically.

Lying Is Unjust.

"Yes, I know, I'm trying to protect her!"

She Is Strong. She Does Not Need Protection. Stop Lying.

"I'm not lying!"

You Are Not Speaking The Truth.

"I care about her, alright? Happy now?"

She is.

Anders suddenly remembered the audience to his one-sided argument. Merrill was smiling shyly at him.

"So you do care about me?" He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. I do, and I shouldn't." Merrill cocked one delicate eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I'm dangerous, Merrill. And I am far too old for you."

"Really? How old _are_ you?"

"I'm twenty eight," he replied with a grimace.

"Oh that's good. I thought maybe I had got it really wrong and you were fifty or something like that." Anders snorted.

"I'll be lucking if I see fifty. Which is another reason I shouldn't ca-"

Anders was cut off when Merrill suddenly grabbed his lapels and pulled his mouth down to hers. A floodgate burst within him, and he pulled her lithe body against his, kissing her with all the passion and longing he had held in check for so long. Both their mugs of tea had fallen to the ground, forgotten. With one hand fisted in his hair, Merrill greedily took all he had to give, an electric current of excitement flooding through her as he plundered her delicate mouth. She revelled in the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of him making her giddy as his expert tongue danced its way around her mouth. The sensations were overwhelming, unlike anything she had experienced, and she hungered for what more he could show her. Both were a mess when they finally parted, his hair loose and hers soundly tousled, panting for breath and blushing. Anders gently cupped her cheek, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've tried to resist Merrill," he admitted breathlessly. "But I am only a man."

"Then stop resisting," Merrill replied simply. She took a step back. "Take some time to think about it, and then come to my house tonight. If you decide you truly don't want this…I understand." On that note, she left, the sound of the clinic door shutting behind her echoing through the empty clinic.

Anders sat down heavily onto a nearby crate, still shaking slightly from their powerful kiss.

"Bloody Maker!" he swore. "I swear, you bastard, I can't tell if you're punishing or rewarding me."

_A/N: So…this is kind of short, but I intended it to be a sort of preamble to the next chapter, so…fuck it, they finally kissed, I'm happy and I hope you are too. And it would appear my version of Merrill likes to take charge._


	5. Chapter 5 Black and Gold NSFW

Black and Gold

_A/N: A thousand apologies for the delay, I got a full time job and moved cities and my current abode lacks an internet connection. Thus I will update when I can, but no promises when that will be._

_Warning: NSFW, but if you want to skip it the plot picks up after the first pagebreak_

Merrill stood in front of the fire, her fingers nervously tracing the curves of the wooden Halla that Hawke had given her. She was trying to prevent herself from cleaning her house for the sixth time since she'd returned from Anders' clinic that afternoon. Doubts and fears revolved around her mind, and it was all she could do to keep them at bay. Night had fallen some time ago, and she had been unable to calm her nerves. She was under no illusions about what would happen if Anders came to her tonight, and the anticipation and anxiety had her constantly on edge. Merrill had never even kissed anyone until today, and the taste she had received had enflamed her, making her ache for his touch, to learn all the forms of pleasure he could give her. She knew it was going to hurt, but she was prepared to endure a little pain if it opened the door to the pleasure and intimacy his embrace had promised.

Her thoughts drifted to Marethari and her clan, and what they would think of this. To willingly couple with a human was looked on as the worst degradation by the Dalish, just barely a step above bestiality. If she had not been ostracised before, she most definitely would be now. It occurred to her how narrowed minded that was, to hate someone simply for loving a human. Her hands shook as the full extent of that thought hit her. She had never consciously attached that word to what she felt for Anders. She had skirted around it, knowing that she liked him, that she cared for him, that she desired him, but never acknowledging that she actually loved him. A sad little smile formed on her lips. She truly was everything that her clan despised, a blood-mage, a failed First, and a human lover to boot. But none of that would matter if she could save them. If she could manage that, they might even overlook the fact that she was in love with an abomination.

The creak of her front door opening roused her from her thoughts. Anders stepped across the threshold, looking trepidatious and nervously running his hand through slightly damp hair, having obviously bathed before setting out.

"Oh, there you are," Merrill greeted him breathlessly, replacing the Halla on the mantelpiece and moving towards him. "I wasn't sure you would come." She stopped a step or two in front of him, unsure of how to proceed. She tried to recall how these things had happened in the dirty novels Isabella lent her, but her mind had gone blank. All she could think about was how handsome he looked, freshly scrubbed, and how much bigger than her he was.

"Merrill…do you really want me here?" he asked, obviously uncertain. "After everything you've seen. You know what I am. You know I could hurt you."

"Anders, everything I've seen of you has only made you seem more fantastic and amazing. I've watched you give every inch of yourself to help complete strangers. I can't think of anyone who has given as much as you, except maybe the Hero of Ferelden, but that doesn't really count because I've never met him, and for all I know he's quite mean in person. So yes, Anders, I do really want you here, for as long as you're willing to put up with me." Anders felt a smile tug at his lips as he gently cupped her pale cheek.

"Then it seems I'll be here forever. Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. He believes you're a distraction. I'm happy to say I disagree."

His lips brushed against hers, making her tremble before throwing herself into his arms. Enveloped in his strong embrace as she kissed him enthusiastically, Merrill felt as though a strange magic had overcome them, where nothing existed beyond the man holding her and the connection they shared. His expert tongue and lips drew an obscene moan from her; a sound she would have been certain she was incapable of uttering. His kiss held promises of passion and unimaginable pleasures, and inexperienced as she was, Merrill was determined to collect on those promises. Pressing her body against his, she found delightful friction where his thigh was jammed between her legs, even as her own thigh slid against the bulge in his breeches.

She groaned in frustration when he broke the kiss, only to moan as he rained kisses and suckled along the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her hands snaked into his jacket, pushing the heavy fabric from his shoulders. It landed in a pool at their feet. His mouth moved it's way up to her ear, and her hands clutched his muscled back as she now moaned wantonly at the incredible sensation, grinding against him. His dextrous fingers roamed up and down her body, caressing her confined breasts and massaging her hips.

A surprised squeal escaped her lips when those hands took a firm hold of her hips and hefted her up around his waist. His lips captured hers once more as he steadily made his way across the room and deposited her on top of her dining table. Her legs remained locked around his waist as her hands lifted the material his shirt, allowing her the chance to admire his toned, lean chest. Her hands traced his pectorals as he took the opportunity to remove his shirt in a smooth, efficient motion. With a cheeky grin, Anders pulled away the scarf around her neck, and in the process pulled off her tunic and pauldrons. She gasped and then giggled, not having noticed his nimble fingers releasing the clasps and ties as they kissed. He kissed at her neck, leaning forward and forcing her to lie back. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling it from it's tie so that it framed his face.

Gently, he kissed his way down towards her navel, managing to flick open the clasps of her chainmail with his teeth, revealing the soft alabaster flesh and Dalish style corset beneath. She rose up slightly from her laying position to push off the heavy protective garment, sending her arm and leg coverings with it. She gasped and froze as he nosed aside her soaked smallclothes and flicked his tongue over her engorged nub. Her wanton cries and moans of ecstasy filled the small house. Her thighs locked around his head and her hands clawed at the table as he lapped at her sex.

After what seemed like a century later, and yet all too soon, he kissed his way back up her torso, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts, removing her corset in the process. A surprising heat pressed against her slick folds, causing her to moan and press back, her body begging to feel that pressure within her. Anders paused in his ministrations to look up at her, his soft, honey-brown eyes uncertain.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Groaning in frustration, she gripped his neck and pulled him into a rough enthusiastic kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, and the heat between her legs pressed deeper in, past her folds as it slowly began to fill her. She grunted as the stretching brought her pain, but then blinked in surprise as a cooling sensation took the pain away as easily as it came. Anders chuckled again at her surprise. "Healer," was his simple reply, and she noticed the soft blue glow of his hands.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. A gasp escaped her lips as he slid all the way in to the hilt, sending a spike of pleasure throughout her body as he touched a part of her she hadn't known was there. Her legs locked around his narrow hips, and she raised her right hand to cup his cheek, looking into his eyes and finding all the warmth and affection she had never thought to find. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss, and the tempo of their love-making slowly increased. Merrill could not hold back the cries and moans that once again escaped her lips, especially when her lover nipped and kissed at her sensitive neck.

Merrill lost all sense of time as she was swept up in the unfamiliar sensations. It might have been hours, or it could have been days, when the two finally collapsed, panting and sated, side by side on her dining table. Merrill lay her head on his shoulder, her arm curled around him as he idly stroked her side.

"I love you," she blurted out suddenly. "I shouldn't have said that. I always say the stupidest things-," He silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you too, Merrill," he murmured against her lips. "And the things you say are adorable."

* * *

The dawning sunlight was creeping through the windows by the time Anders woke. He couldn't help but grin as his mind wandered back to the events of the previous evening, his arms subconsciously pulling his lover's sleeping form closer. He had carried her to the bed the night before, choosing to move them to a more comfortable location before his lethargy overwhelmed him. Now he lay with her in the morning light, wishing he could capture the moment and hold it forever.

She loved him. The thought both delighted and terrified him. All the reasons he had once given Karl to not fall in love drifted to the forefront of his mind. There were many good reasons why he shouldn't be here, lying in her bed and holding her close while she slept. But it was pointless to point them out, as she had proven herself determined to be with him, despite the danger. Her will was strong, and he was starting to believe that she was truly capable of standing up to a demon.

She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, burying her face further into the crook of his neck. He idly ran his hand down her back, pausing when he noticed the delicate black vallaslin that adorned her shoulder blades and spine. His fingers lightly traced the lines, eliciting a giggle as they trailed lightly down her spine.

"Good morning ma'vhenan," she greeted him softly, nuzzling against the rough stubble of his cheek, enjoying the way it tickled.

"Good morning to you too, Wunderschӧn." She gave him a shy kiss, which quickly became more enthusiastic when he responded, silencing her fears that he may have changed his mind. Things would have progressed further if it were not for the sudden pounding on her door.

The couple shared a startled glance before Merrill scrambled out of bed towards the door.

"You're still naked Merrill," Anders reminded her as he picked his discarded breeches up from where he'd left them on her bedroom floor. Merrill squeaked in horror, grabbing a piece of cloth from the pile by the table and throwing it over her self. She was still flushing from her near blunder when she threw the door open, narrowly missing being hit by Sebastion's fist as he realised a moment too late that there was no longer a door to knock on.

"The Qunari are attacking!" he exclaimed. "Hawke wants you to meet her near the stairs to the docks." He paused for breath, and noticed for the first time her state of dress. "Why are you wearing Anders' shirt?" Merrill was saved from answering by Anders exiting her bedroom dressed only in his breeches and boots.

"Did he just say the Qunari are attacking?" Anders asked incredulously as he began hurriedly picking up their discarded clothes, drawing the surprised archer's attention to them. He looked at Merrill with raised eyebrows, to which she simply shrugged shyly.

"Well, I suppose that saves me a trip, since Anders was next on my list. I'll give you two a moment to dress, and then Haltera needs us by the docks." He left the house and closed the door behind him rather hurriedly. Merrill turned in time to catch the tunic Anders was tossing at her, a grin on his face as he looked her over.

"You look good in my shirt," he said cheekily as he helped her pull it back over her head. "Unfortunately, my coat chafes under my arms without it, so I'll be needing it back."

"I wonder why the Qunari are attacking?" Merrill mused as they hurriedly dressed, her brow pulled into a worried frown. "They always seemed perfectly content with their place at the docks." Anders shrugged, although the gesture was lost in the act of pulling on his coat.

"I don't know love," he answered truthfully, the term of endearment making his lover glow with happiness. "But if I know Hawke, she'll be in the thick of it, so we'd best not keep her waiting.

They left Merrill's modest home to find an impatient Sebastian leaning against the doorframe and tapping his foot. Without a word, the three companions ran towards the docks, and the waiting Hawke and Aveline.

* * *

"Anders?" Sebastian called as he gravitated across the battlefield towards the apostate.

"Now's not exactly the best time to chat," Anders replied with a grunt as he dodged a spear, flicking a lightening bolt at it's owner.

"Oh, I am aware," Sebastian replied as he sent a hail of arrows into the group surrounding Hawke. "But I've no idea when this will die down, Andraste guide us, and the sooner I've said what I need to say, the better I will feel about what I saw earlier." Anders had the grace to blush slightly at that. A sten barrelled towards them, only to be petrified by Anders, and killed with an archers lance straight to the face from Sebastian. "Merrill is young, naïve, and dangerous," Sebastian continued. "And she has lost much in her short life. I pale to think what would happen if she lost you too." Anders stabbed another Qunari in the back, and then rounded on the archer.

"I'm not toying with her, if that's what you think!"

"My apologies," the prince said coolly, continuing to fill bodies with arrows. "But you did have a certain reputation. I thought it in her best interest to make sure that your intentions were pure." Anders rolled his eyes while in the act of calling down a lightening storm. "Oh, and a word of advice?"

"What?" Anders asked petulantly, thoroughly tired of the Prince's meddling.

"You can count on my discretion, should you wish for it, but I suggest you tell Varric of this little development as soon as possible. He can be very protective of his 'Daisy'."

"Duly noted," Anders replied, loping the arm off an archer who dropped down beside him. He finished him off with a stone fist, looking around for more only to realise the skirmish was over. "And Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For caring."

"I'm always ready to do my duty," Sebastian said, before walking away to where Hawke was speaking with some hitherto unnoticed warriors.

"You smarmy git," Anders added under his breath, before his eyes followed the archer to fall on the pretty, raven-haired mage Merrill had just hugged excitedly. "Bethany?" he called in astonishment. His words drew attention to himself, causing the tall, blond warrior leading the group to turn towards him.

"Anders? Is that really you?"

"Warden-Commander. Yes, it's me." Hurt showed in the handsome warrior's hazel eyes.

"Warden-Commander? Since when did you stop calling me Alistair?"

_A/N: Apparently the Anderfels is loosely based off Germany, so I'm using german for Anderfellan(?).Wunderschӧn means beautiful/wonderful, according to google. _


End file.
